


The Unopened Door

by IzzySamson



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzySamson/pseuds/IzzySamson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canon Fic. Katniss has been back in District 12 for almost a year, she and Peeta are slowly growing back together, but they are in a somewhat grey area as to what their relationship truly is. One morning Katniss finds a door that will open a whole new world up to them. Lemons and fluffiness. Yeah, I know, it's been done a lot, but this one has got a twist</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding The Door

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my beta, kismet4891!

**Chapter 1: Finding the Door**

My semi peaceful sleep is cut short; through my eye lids I can see lighting illuminating the room, a crack of thunder simultaneously strikes causing the house to shake… Or is it a bomb? The sounds are so similar that I can never tell the difference.

My survivor senses are alight. I open my eyes to find my surroundings washed in dim light, and the room where I awake is foreign to me and yet familiar. For a split second, in my half wakened state, I panic and reach over looking for the arms that keep me grounded and safe, but his side of the bed is cold. It is the Quell all over again, I can't see him, and I don't know where he is. "Peeta!" I call over and over again.

Peeta bursts through the door and rushes to my side on a crutch.

"Katniss! It's alright!" He insists and gently grasps my shoulders before he pulls me close to him. "I'm here, its okay. See?"

Slowly I realize where I am, in Peeta's room in his Victor's house. When I finally see him with clear eyes, I notice he has a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair is wet, he must have been in the shower. Suddenly I feel terrible as I become fully aware; he didn't even pause to put on his artificial leg before he came to me. "Peeta, I'm so sorry…" I say trying to catch my breath and keep from sobbing. "I heard the thunder….And you weren't here…It was the …"

"The Quell," he says solemnly and then presses his forehead to mine and rubs my arms. "I know I have the same nightmare too sometimes when it rains at night."

We sit there for a moment as I collect myself then I realize that I'm clinging to his damp, nearly naked body, a strange thrill washes over me. When my breathing finally evens out Peeta pulls away, clears his throat, and knowing that neither one of us likes to relive our weak moments for too long changes the subject. "I better get going; it's already almost eight o' clock."

"Really, it's that late?" I ask shocked, usually we're up by six at the latest. "Why did you let us sleep so late?" I tease him.

"You were up at least three times." Peeta informs me and then he adds softly. "Plus sometimes I just like to hold you and watch you sleep." I remember now, the nightmares seem like distant memories at present. Peeta was there to comfort me and soothed me back to sleep.

"I like you holding me." I say just as softly, before I can stop myself.

Peeta smiles a little then motions to the window and changes the subject again. "The weather is going get worse as the day wears on."

"How do you know?" I ask sheepishly as I try not to stare at half naked Peeta. Often I catch myself examining the patchwork skin that's not unlike my own, although it is the broad shoulders and the expanse of his chest is what really attracts my gaze. He no longer resembles the shadow that was rescued from the Capitol, now Peeta is the clear eyed embodiment of health and resilience. I wish I could say the same could be said about me, I still feel broken.

Peeta returns to the bed and says. "Cause my leg… or lack thereof is aching." Peeta smiles and rubs the end of what he jokingly refers to as the 'stump', before attaching his artificial leg that he left on his side of the bed. He kisses my forehead and tells me. "Go back to sleep. You had a rough night and we both know that hunting is out of the question today."

Peeta walks back into the bathroom to put clothes on, he doesn't shut the door completely. Of course, he still doesn't care if I see him naked.

"Don't you want me to help you today? I can go with you to make deliveries." I call out to the bathroom. Sometimes I go with him on days that I don't hunt. I like having something to do, but I really like just spending time with him, although I've never admitted that to him.

"No, I've only got a few deliveries today then I have to go fill out some paperwork at the government office so we can get started on the new bakery in a couple of months." Peeta says and then sweeps some of my stray wisps of hair behind my ear and lets his warm rough hand rest on my cheek for a moment. "I'll be back soon. Then we'll have all day to work on the book, there isn't much else we can today."

"Okay," I say as look into his brilliant blue eyes, he has convinced me. "Come back soon." It looks like it's one of the days where he wants to take care of me, so I'll give it to him. Dr. Aurelius told me to let Peeta take do special things for me from time to time, its shows him that I trust him.

"I will, I promise." He assures me and then gives me a sweet kiss, with his lips just partially parted and I return it happily. Peeta pulls back and gives me a cute boyish grin and playfully pushes me back into the bed. "Now go back to sleep."

"Yes, father." I sigh with a smile on my face. Peeta is the only person in the world that can talk to me like that and get a smile, anybody else would have received a scowl.

Peeta keeps our game going by adding in a half serious tone as he walks out the door. "Now if you're a good girl I'll make you some cookies later."

"I want chocolate chip!" I holler after him and I lay back down and to my surprise I fall into a restful state, our exchange has brightened my mood. I don't really sleep but I do relax and day dream. I find myself consumed with thoughts of Peeta, which is something that happens more and more often as of late. This morning I think of how close we've become since his return home. It's early March and I've been back home for almost a year, for the first couple of months I'm ashamed to say that I nearly gave up on life. But, Peeta has helped to bring me back bit by bit starting with primroses and bringing me bread every morning. He inspired me to live again. In time we started to talk again and occasionally we would spend time together. We would eat breakfast together every day. Eventually we started to also eat dinner together every night and sometimes lunch if I wasn't hunting.

One night after dinner I told him my idea about the memory book and asked him to help me. He enthusiastically agreed and was happy to have something to do besides bake and baby sit Haymitch. I think we both liked the idea of spending countless hours sitting together, like we had when we worked on the plant book. It has been therapeutic for the both of us to put our memories down on paper. Working on the book wasn't always easy, in fact sometimes it was very painful, but we worked through it together and took turns comforting each other. We promised each other that we live to make the deaths of our loved ones count and because it's what they would want for us.

Our hands would sometimes brush or we would bump into each other awkwardly as we worked. I think Peeta was afraid of hurting me during a flashback so he had kept his distance in the beginning. The day we were working on Prim's page, I broke into sobs Peeta hugged me and soothed me with his most gentle voice. After that day embraces and hand holding became more common. I knew that he was slowly getting more confident again when he started to kiss my cheek and put his arm around my waist as we would walk together.

We took care of each other, because that's what we do. I would help him clean his house and tend his cuts after particularly bad tracker jacker attacks (which thankfully are few and fewer all of the time) he had when he was on his own. Together we found out that I could help prevent full blown attacks. When I saw him grasp the back of a chair as his eyes dilated, I would place my hands on cheeks, force him to look me in the eyes, whisper over and over again 'not real, Peeta, not real' or sometimes I would sing, and he would come back to me soon. I'm not afraid that he'll hurt me during an attack although what he could do to himself while I'm not there scares the hell out of me. Peeta can get very sullen and hopeless after a full blown attack. Those are the days I have to play 'what would Peeta do' and I had to be the strong one and tell him about how good life can be for us again someday. Sometimes I can almost convince myself.

On days that I found it impossible to get out of bed because depression over took me, Peeta would come over and coax me into eating and drinking and was able to pull me back into reality. He used a laundry list of reasons why I had to pull myself out of my funk, but there was one he used that carried more weight than all of the rest. "Katniss," Peeta whispered to me as he lay next to me and held my face between his large hangs. "I need you to be well, because if you lose it than I've got no reason to hang on." That one sentence was enough to make me want to really live again, I have to, because I can't let Peeta fall apart.

After we dozed off together on my couch one night and we awoke the next day, our bodies entwined, to find that we had actually slept for the first time in ages. Sleeping together soon became a near nightly event, although the arrangement was purely about rest and comfort, just like it had been during the Victory tour. Although, as time went by we would awake in more and more intimate positions: our chests pressed together with my leg sandwiched between his, hands placed inappropriately, and one really awkward morning Peeta's face was nestled between my breasts and I could feel a tiny puddle of drool on my chest. Once in a great while I would awaken to a hardness pressed into my back or thigh. Neither one of us would say a word about it other than a quiet apology or an embarrassed blush. I would tell myself that it was simply because he was a boy, well not a boy anymore but a man and that he couldn't help it, it had nothing to do with me. A part of me can't accept that Peeta would want me like that ever again; I've put him through too much.

Sometimes I let myself think that we've been inching towards something new and wonderful, something that I've only ever gotten a taste of a handful of times. The feeling that only Peeta has ever awakened in me: in the cave and on the beach. I thought this when he first kissed me, really kissed me again. About a month ago we decided to take a rare break from the book and have a 'night of fun'; this was Peeta's idea of course. For some reason, he had spent the day making dozens of sugar cookies with elaborate iced designs on them, he had given all but a dozen of them away. We had forgone our usual routine of dinner then desert, and went straight to the cookies. There was one cookie left and we both grabbed for it, I was just a little faster and got it first. Somehow a chase ensued and Peeta playfully ran behind me all throughout the house. I ran just fast enough to keep out of his reach, but with a sudden lunge he reached around my waist and picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder, like a bag of flour. Both of us were laughing like kids, Peeta carried me over to the couch and tossed me onto it and dropped next to me. We were both out of breath from running and laughing, Peeta pushed my loose hair out of my face and just looked at me for a few seconds then he slowly closed the gap between us and pressed his lips to mine. I returned the kiss before I even knew what I was doing, it was chaste for the most part, but I could feel a heat simmering just below the surface. He pulled back after about a minute and surveyed my face. I could tell he was afraid that he had done something wrong.

So I tried to reassure him by saying softly. "Thank you, Peeta."

"For what?" He asked apparently confused at what I was thanking him for.

"For making me laugh, for the cookies, the kiss, and everything else." I broke the cookie in half and fed a piece to him before I shoved the rest of it in my mouth greedily, making us both laugh again. I hoped that I wouldn't have to explain what everything else was, because I couldn't even begin to thank him for every extraordinary thing that he had ever done for me. Thankfully, that was all he needed to hear and he did not press the subject any further.

Most of the nights that we have spent together have been at my house. Although recently we've started to spend more time at Peeta's house, it made more sense. Sae no longer cooks for me every day, so Peeta suggested that I bring my game over so we could prepare it together while he baked. His kitchen was better stocked and Peeta is much better at cooking then I am. We also find it more convenient to work on the book here too, since all of Peeta's art supplies are here. In addition to all of the practical reasons, I've found that I like being in Peeta's house. He actually took the time to paint every room in the house and replaced some the generic Capitol furnishing with handpicked choices. Also, there are fewer triggers waiting around the corner to remind me of Prim and I like that it feels like I can start over again here.

I look at the walls of the room, examining them for the first time in the morning light. At night we wait until we are both beyond exhausted to before we go to bed. Peeta leads me to his room and dims the lights knowing how self conscious I am about him seeing my scars. Peeta always assures me that he doesn't care about the scars and tells me often that we match and that I'm still beautiful, I think that he is just being nice.

It is usually still dark when I get up, Peeta feeds me breakfast, and then I leave to hunt when Peeta starts baking. It's our routine, it works for us and it helps us to heal. As I examine the proportions of the room I realize that it is not the upstairs master suite, like my bedroom at my house. I know this because Peeta's house is identical to mine in construction, just like all of the Victors' homes. This room is smaller and has no fireplace. When I go to braid my hair and brush my teeth I notice that the attached bathroom is small containing just a shower stall, toilet and sink. This was Prim's room at my house.

"Why wouldn't Peeta use the master bedroom instead of the smaller one?" I wonder. I know that this bedroom is much larger than most merchant living rooms but it still strikes me as odd. What is he using the big room for? His uses the down stairs study for painting and the other rooms are kept in order for guests (just in case anyone still alive wants to come see us). I'm curious, I'm usually not one to pry into someone else's business but this is Peeta. I'm reminded that I should know so much more about him than I already do. Pulling off Peeta's shirt that I had slept in and I put the jeans and sweater back on that I had worn over here last night, I leave the room that we had slept in.

Silently, I creep down the hall to the big double doors at the end of it. The knob is cold in my hand and I wonder if I should be snooping, but curiosity has gotten the better of me. Upon opening the doors my jaw drops at what I see before me. The large, spacious room is painted in the most vibrant, luscious, and complementary shades of green that I have ever seen. I know the proportions and layout of this room because it's just like mine at my house yet this room is like no other in any of the Victor houses.

The rustic knotty pine furniture looked handmade and it is simple in design. Framed and matted, water color pictures of familiar plants hang on the wall; they look identical to some of the pictures in my plant book. I can tell at a glance that they've been created by Peeta's hand. The biggest picture of all is of a dandelion that hangs above the headboard of the bed. I go to examine it closer and I run my had over the mattress, the comforter is velvety to the touch and is creamy white in color and with a toile design in green, upon closer inspection I see that the design depicts wild animals in the woods. The throw pillows have similar plants stitched into them as the pictures on the wall. Overwhelmed by the loveliness that surrounds me, I sit on the bed and I exhale the breath that I didn't even know that I was holding. The fireplace is surrounded by large smooth river stones and has a rough hewn log for a mantle. To me it is far more appealing the gaudy marble, mahogany and brass monstrosity that's in my room.

Why wouldn't Peeta use this wonderful room? This room is so beautiful; it was masculine yet still very feminine. Studying the details of the room more closely I notice the beautiful sliver brush and comb set and the matching jars and container that lie on the makeup table. I pick up the brush and admire its intricate design I see that it has engraved initials on it, KM. Suddenly I realize that this room wasn't for Peeta it had been meant for me, or at least it was meant for Katniss Mellark, the wife he would have had if not been for the Quarter Quell.

I sit there and I try to absorb all of this. Logically I know pre-hijacked Peeta would have happily done something like this for me, but the skeptic in me still won't ever let me believe that Peeta could ever love me like this again. I feel a little pang in my heart as I realize that the Peeta from before was no longer here, he couldn't ever love me like that again, he's been through too much, he's seen all of my ugliness and flaws, and he'll never love me like that again. Or could he?

Although sometimes I have to wonder if this theory was a figment of my imagination. After all Peeta did come back to District 12, he had no other reason to return, most everyone he knew and loved in the world was gone. Would he really spend all of his time piecing me back together if he didn't still love me?


	2. Turning The Knob

**The Unopened Door**

**Chapter 2: Turning the Knob**

This discovery has thrown me for a loop. On one hand I am touched by how much thought and effort Peeta had put into this room. It is perfect for me, yet I know I never would have thought to decorate like that. On the other hand, it makes me feel terrible because it is just another reminder of how wonderful Peeta has been to me and how badly I've treated him over the years. Why couldn't I have been able to realize my feelings for Peeta so much sooner, like during our first games? I think about this on nearly a daily basis now. Maybe things would have been different and Snow would have been convinced. But then I remember that Snow just would have found new ways to torture us, he would have made sure that Prim and the rest of our loved ones would have died sooner or later.

I'm so confused; I know we have been sending each other conflicting signals in the past few weeks. Since that first kiss a month ago kissing each other has become a regular thing. We make out like a pair of thirteen year olds sharing timid, meaningful kisses with our hands glued to each other's shoulders. One of us always pulls back before it has a chance to intensify, sometimes it me, other times it's Peeta. Occasionally I pick up on the feeling Peeta thinks that I'm only here with him because I've been exiled to District 12 indefinitely, and he was the one to come back to me. The first time I became aware of this, we had caught a glimpse of Gale on TV, Peeta nearly had an attack, and then slept alone at his house that night. Desperately, I wanted to tell him that he's wrong, but I don't know how and I'm consumed with fear. I'm fearful I can't love him the way he deserves to be loved, and that I'll only disappoint him emotionally and physically.

Really how strange is the entire situation? I survived two Hunger Games. I'm the girl on fire, the Mockingjay, the symbol of a nationwide rebellion, and I put my life on the line multiple times. I'm the crazy girl assassin that shot an arrow in a corrupt president's heart and didn't care about the consequences. I did all of those things, but I'm scared to tell the sweet boy who saved me time and again how I feel about him. I know that Peeta would stay with me the way we are indefinitely, yet I know he deserves more and I would to give it to him if I only knew how.

I hear someone open the front door and I snap out of my day dreaming. Hurriedly, I get up and scurry out of the room not wanting Peeta to know that I've been snooping. I lightly walk to the stair case where I pause and grip the rail.

"The boy left the bread on my kitchen table and the damn geese got through the door and ate it again!" Haymitch grumbles at me. Being so absorbed in my own thoughts I don't notice that it's Haymitch and not Peeta rifling through the kitchen.

"There's more on the counter!" I absently call out to him from the top of the stairs and then I sit down suddenly, the weight of the moment to heavy to stand. Haymitch wanders to the foot of the stairs.

"You look like you've seen a ghost sweetheart." Haymitch says with his mouth full of raisin bread.

I shoot him my trademark scowl, but my heart isn't in it so it's much more like a frown. "Gee, thanks."

"What's with you?" Haymitch says harshly, yet there is just a faint tone of concern in his voice. This is as empathic as he is capable of being when it comes to me.

My first response is to say 'nothing', but I know that it won't get me anywhere. Besides if anyone knows all of mine and Peeta's secrets, it's Haymitch. As much as I hate to admit it, sometimes I think that Haymitch knows me better than I do. So I take a deep breath and I ask. "Does Peeta still love me?" I blurt out; sounding more desperate then I had planned to. "I mean like he did before the hijacking?"

"What brought this on?" Haymitch asks with his eyebrow cocked.

"I found something this morning." I admit slowly. "What do you know about the master bedroom upstairs?"

"Other than that the poor boy has never gotten any action in it?" Haymitch chuckles and is clearly amused with his self. I am now able to give him a fully fledged scowl. "Okay, I'll be serious. What do you want to know about the 'honeymoon suite'?"

"Honeymoon suite?" I repeat in disbelief, oh my God it had a name.

"Yeah, that's what Cinna and I called it." Haymitch washes his bread down with a drink from his flask. "After the victory tour and your _engagement_ the boy came home and started on this room to impress you. He had Cinna and Portia help him pick out the colors and the material. Portia found a craftsman to make the furniture, Peeta designed it of course. Cinna hand stitched the fancy pillows; I still can't believe he was into chicks. Anyways the boy really threw himself into the project after your "cousin" got whipped. Peeta had thought that you were in love with Gale and that you were only going to marry him because you had to in order to keep everyone safe. He wanted you to have a place in his home that was truly yours. It was his way of expressing his love for you, like you already didn't know. He was hoping, I think, to make it real for you too. Even after the announcement of the Quell he kept on working on it. It was going to be his last work of art."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" I ask. My chest tightens thinking of Peeta all alone in this big house with no company; working on a room for the girl he loved so deeply, thinking that I probably didn't reciprocate his feelings.

"Like I said it was going to be a surprise, a gift from the boy to you, it wasn't my place to say anything. Anyway when was I going to tell you? While we were training like careers did you want me to say 'hey sweetheart go look at the room where the boy hoped to screw you after the wedding'. Or after the Quell, yeah, I wanted to rub salt into that wound. Or how about after the boy tried to strangle you? Gosh damn it sweetheart did you really need another reminder that you don't deserve him?"

"No," I reply sadly and I bury my head in my hands. "I have enough reminders already."

An awkward silence follows and then Haymitch makes his way up the stairs and sits next to me. "So when are you going to pull your head out of your ass and show the boy that you love him, I mean really love him?" Haymitch demands loudly out of the blue. I snap my head up and glare at him. "You know if you did that then you might be working your way towards being almost worthy of him?"

"And how can I do that?" My retort is snarky.

"Well you could hump the boy 'till he was cross eyed, for starters." Haymitch laughs. My jaw drops as I'm about to rip him a new ass. Before I can formulate the words Haymitch waves his hands and continues. "Sorry, sweetheart I just like to get you worked up and red faced. But in all seriousness just tell him that you love him cause you know you do and you always have, you just couldn't admit it to yourself. I knew you cared about him on the train the first day I met you, and I knew you loved him when you pulled the berry trick."

"I wish you would have told me that before now." I say truthfully, I know that Prim, Finnick and others all hinted at me truly loving Peeta, while he had been held captive. Maybe if someone had blatantly pointed it out to me I may have seen it. I don't take social cues very well.

"You would have landed an arrow in my ass if I would have told you such a thing, besides you never would have believed me." Haymitch attempts to console me by putting a hand on my shoulder. "Look sweetheart the past doesn't matter now, you can start all over again if you want too. You've got the time to now. Just tell him how you feel and the rest will fall into place. He deserves to hear it from you."

I nod my head in response and I place my hand on his as I try to comprehend all of what he has told me. After a few moments, Haymitch pulls away, takes a swig from his flask and then announces. "I thought that this damn mentoring crap was supposed to end after the Victory tour. All of this emotional bull shit is draining me, I need to go home."

"Haymitch, you never answered my first question." I call to him as he stumbles down the stairs. "Does Peeta still love me like that?"

"You know, you're so dense?!" Haymitch turns to look at me again, rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "You're the only one in this world who can't see that he loves you as much as ever!"

I give him a disbelieving look. "What should I do?" I ask sincerely.

"Well for starters you go put on a cute outfit, like something that you haven't killed fluffy animals in, and make the boy some food to warm him up when he gets back. I'm sure he'd appreciate it. That rain outside is colder than a witch's titty, in an iron bra, on a winter day!"

I have to bite my tongue and withhold a laugh as he leaves and I wonder, "Where does he come up with this stuff?"

As soon as I hear the door shut, I stand and make my way down the stairs, I make myself some tea and I cut a slice off of the loaf of raisin-nut bread. With my mouthful of bread I realize that it is the very bread that Peeta threw at me on a day much like this one eight years ago and now I know that even on that day I felt something for the boy with the bread.

"That settles it; I'm going to tell him tonight!" I tell myself and a burst of energy hits me. Quickly, I put together some ingredients for stew and then I let it simmer on the stove. After cleaning up after my mess I leave Peeta's house for my own. I'm on a mission. I feed Buttercup and then I run up the stairs into my bedroom. Taking in my surroundings I realize that now my house looks even less like home now. I find myself comparing my room to the one at Peeta's house; mine in no way measures up.

I raid my drawers for some of my long forgotten 'girly' underwear, not that I'm counting on going that far tonight, but if it does I want to be prepared, pretty under garments give me a boost of confidence. Much to my pleasant surprise I find a lacy white matching bra and panty set that still fits me considering how much my body has changed over the last few years, I am nearly back to my pre- Quarter Quell curvy body thanks to Peeta's baking. Looking at the set I smile at how Peeta might react to seeing me in it. I know that if I open the door to a physical relationship Peeta most likely would be willing, but only if I made it clear that I was totally ready.

I shower with sweet pea scented soap, wash and condition my hair and even go as far as shaving my legs which doesn't take long considering that my 'new' skin doesn't grow hair. My hair is left soft and straight by my hair dryer and I decide to leave it down knowing that Peeta likes it that way. Briefly I think about putting on a dress but then Peeta will know that something is up, plus I'm never really comfortable in a dress. Instead I put on a white camisole and I find a button up, peach colored sweater that fits me snugly in all of the right places. I pull out the nicest jeans I own, like most of my wardrobe, it had been given to me by Cinna. I have to wonder to myself if Cinna knew how this would all pan out. Could he see that I had been in love with Peeta the whole time but I couldn't admit it? Cinna must have or he never would've helped Peeta put that wonderful room together if he thought that we wouldn't share it eventually.

The person in the mirror before me is a familiar stranger; it has been so long since I've given myself anything more than a passing glance. Scars are still present, but not as glaringly visible as I remember, either they've faded a lot since I last looked in the mirror or they simply don't bother me like they used to. I recognize a feature here and there as someone totally new before me. This girl, no wait I'm nearly twenty years old now, this woman staring at me is scarred but not destroyed, she has known much pain but is willing to move forward towards happiness. Out of the blue a thought strikes me, this is the woman that Peeta loves and I have to smile at her.

I put on a rain coat and I hurry back over to Peeta's house to stir the stew and wait for Peeta to return. It's now nearly noon, Peeta should be back any time. In typical Peeta fashion he does not disappoint, Peeta opens the door, promptly sheds his wet coat, and looks up at me and says. "Wow, you look beautiful today!"

"Thank you!" I greet him with a sweet kiss and I try to keep it tame so he won't get suspicious.

"What was that for?" Peeta asks happily after returning my kiss. "Not that I'm complaining."

"I-I just missed you, that's all." I admit. Hugging him I can tell that he is soaked. "Hey why don't you go upstairs and get another shower to get warmed up and I'll get lunch ready. I've got a surprise for you later."

Peeta showers and then we eat lunch. Later we make cookies, well Peeta makes cookies, and I eat the dough and watch him. Next we work on the book for a couple of hours, although I get next to nothing accomplished, I am lost in thought trying to compose a speech in my mind that is worthy of Peeta. Thankfully Peeta is engrossed in a drawing so my lack of progress was not noticed. We eat a light dinner and stuff ourselves on cookies, something that neither one of us could have ever imagined being able to do as children.

We settle on the couch to watch a little TV something we do once or twice a week; Peeta likes to keep on what's going on in the wider world. The districts are rebuilding, people are relocating, things are getting better, and time is still marching on.

I find myself sitting in Peeta's lap and my head rests on his shoulder. Somehow we always find ourselves in this position, sometimes I crawl there others I am pulled there by him, and usually this is how our innocent kissing starts.

Just after it starts to get dark I ask Peeta if he wants to go to bed.

"It's awfully early yet." He looks a little disappointed; he knows that there is no 'romantic' kissing before we drift off to sleep, the kisses we share in bed are almost always innocent. "You never want to go to bed this early."

"I've got a surprise for you upstairs, I found something." I say trying to sound causal; I don't want him to suspect anything until the last moment.

I pull him off the couch and we hold hands up the stairs. At the top landing Peeta turns left, but I tug on his hand and lead him right, to the double doors. "No, this way."

Peeta's eyes get wide as he realizes where we are headed, he looks as if he wants to say something but I think that he's too shocked.

"I found this today," I admit as I turn the knob and open the door. "And, I would like for you to show it to me properly."

Right now I think Peeta and I both sense that we're teetering on the edge of a new phase in our relationship and we just need a push. For once I will be the one to give us a push.


	3. Crossing the Threshold

**The Unopened Door**

**Chapter 3: Crossing the Threshold**

I flip on the light and lead Peeta into the room. Peeta is still silent; he looks like the cat that swallowed the canary. I can tell he's uncomfortable when he suddenly he drops my hand, walks over to the fire place, and says nervously. "It's chilly in here, I'll make a fire."

While Peeta is expertly starting the fire, I think to myself, 'Maybe this was a bad idea; maybe I shouldn't have let him know that I found this room.' I feel like I now have to apologize, after all this is his house and I was snooping.

"I'm sorry Peeta," I start. "I-I just found this room this morning and I just wanted to…I just wanted to let you know how… how perfect it is."

"No. Don't be sorry Katniss, you have nothing to apologize for." His voice is firm, but soft. Peeta takes my hand and leads me to a little, dark green love seat that was off to one side of the fireplace and we sit side-by-side. "I don't have any secrets from you. I would have told you sooner, but after I came back it took me a while to remember exactly why I did all of this, Haymitch had to help remind me. Since then there didn't ever seem to be an opportune moment to tell you about all of this, I mean I didn't want to come off like a creep and show you the room that you were supposed to stay in after we got married. I didn't want you to be reminded of our fake engagement."

"Yeah, Haymitch told me it was called the 'honeymoon suite' when he was over here this morning." I admit relieved that Peeta was talking to me now.

"Oh, that explains it. I thought he was acting a little stranger than usual when I checked on him before lunch." Peeta tells me with a small smile. "So, how awkward was that conversation?"

"It was a little odd," I reluctantly admit. "He said it was where you had hoped to screw me."

Peeta turns red and cringes a little. "Katniss, I swear…That was not the purpose of all of this."

"Peeta, I know that Haymitch was just being crass." I reassure him, knowing that he never would have said something like that about me. "Really, I love it, Peeta. I've never seen another room so wonderful. Not in a Victor's house, on a train, in the Capitol, or anywhere else."

"It was meant especially for you, but I think you know that." Peeta tells me as he starts to play with a strand of my hair.

"Yes, I do." I confess. "Although it really didn't hit me until I saw KM engraved on the brush, it's very pretty. I never would have thought about something like that."

"Well to be honest," Peeta pauses a moment, like he is internally debating if he should tell me. "I didn't either…Prim did."

"Prim?" I ask curiously.

Peeta nods. "She would come and keep me company sometimes. One day she brought over a catalog and told me that she wanted to get you a special wedding gift just from her, so she picked out the set, the brushes, combs, mirror, and jars, the whole thing. I suggested that she just have K put on them, but she insisted that it had to be KM. That was right before the reading of the card." I can tell he is hesitant to continue, I know he's worried that he'll upset me. "Actually, I had totally forgotten about the set. When we left for the Quarter Quell it wasn't here, I had assumed that Prim or your mom cancelled the order. When I came back I found them on the table, Prim must have put them there after we left on the train."

"That seems like a very Prim like thing to do." I laugh a little. Peeta looks relieved, I'm sure he thought it would send me into a crying fit. In my mind I can imagine Prim laying out the set on the table, totally convinced that we'd find a way to get out of the arena together again. It's nice to be reminded of how thoughtful, sweet, and optimistic she was. Prim had hope for us. "It reaffirms what I've finally discovered for myself."

"What's that?" Peeta looks at me, his eyes wide.

"I've finally realized," I say as I place a hand on his cheek to draw his eyes to mine. "From the day you threw me the bread, it was going to be you." I motion between him and I, "That this was going to happen anyways."

Peeta chuckles to himself, "I don't know if I would have ever worked up the nerve to talk to you, without the Reaping."

"Peeta you announced that you loved me in front of all of Panem," I remind him. "You were willing to die for me, plus you the first person to ever recover from a hijacking. You're the bravest, strongest person I know. I think that you would have eventually have gotten chatty with me while we traded squirrels and bread."

"Maybe, I would have," he smiles.

I know that he deserves to hear more and I want to tell him how special he is to me, "If we had never been reaped, you would have someday found a way into my heart. If we had been forced to be married I would have woken up one day and figured out how I really feel about you. Even if Gale had confessed his love first, it still would have been you, no matter what."

Peeta laughs with me for a moment then his expression gets serious again, but with a slight smile, "You would have been fine with Gale."

"No!" I firmly insist. I'm annoyed he can't grasp that I never felt anything other than friendship with Gale; I need to make him understand. "You're the only one to hold my heart, because you are the one I need to survive. Once Gale was my best friend, and yes we did kiss a few times." Peeta cringes again, "But, just enough times for me to realize that what I feel for you is so much greater. He never made me feel the things that you make me feel."

"I'm sorry," his eyes look down and he says tenderly. "It's just… while I was being hijacked they would show me pictures of you two together," Peeta struggles for a moment, he seems to be trying to say something without offending me, "to put it politely, in bed."

I hug him to let him know I understand and he squeezes me tightly, "Peeta, that was not real, I've never been with anybody like that. You're the only man that I've ever shared a bed with." I tell him honestly.

"Never?" He asks hoarsely.

"Never, have I wanted anyone other than you." I reaffirm. This is it, I have to say it, and so I whisper in his ear. "Peeta, I love you."

Peeta pushes me back gently to survey my face. I nod and smile to reassure him that he heard me right, "I love you, too." He says softly and kisses me sweetly; I feel a spark deep within me. After a few moments Peeta pulls back, looks at me, and asks with a hint of playfulness. "So, you said something about me making you feel differently than anybody else does. What exactly, do I make you feel?"

"Well, I don't know how to explain it." I can feel myself blush as I mentally search for the right words. "It's a hunger, but it feels like fire too."

Peeta inches his face closer to mine. A shiver washes over me when I feel his breath on my lips when he says, "I think I know what you mean, because you make me feel the same way."

The words release something within me. I close the tiny gap between us and my lips crash into his. This kiss is not like the timid kisses that we have been sharing the past few weeks, this kiss is passionate and needy. Peeta's tongue begs for entry, which I eagerly allow, his is met by my own. We allow our hands to rove; my hands explore Peeta's chest, and his trail up and down my back. My body screams for more, this is not enough; I break our kiss just long enough to straddle his lap. Peeta grasps my hips and pulls me hard against him and lavishes my neck and collar bone with kisses. I gasp when I feel his hardness. Fire is stirring within me; this flame burns even hotter than the one I felt on the beach. My body reacts to its own accord; I find myself grinding into him with my hips, without even thinking about. Peeta groans, I recapture his mouth with mine and we kiss until we have to come up for air.

Suddenly I'm hot, I start to unbutton my sweater and peel it off. Peeta's eyes get wide and he licks his lips. I like the effect I'm having on him so I decide to take it a step further and I unbutton my jeans and slid them off and kick them aside, I am left in my underwear and my camisole.

"Beautiful," Peeta whispers reverently. I blush, I can't believe how confident I am standing before him, in nothing but my under clothes. He stands and envelops me in his arms and kisses me deeply, I stand on my tippy toes to meet him. I can feel his length pressing on my stomach.

I tug at the hem of his shirt, attempting to be seductive as I whisper in his ear. "I shouldn't be the only one in under wear." He catches my hint and moves to take off his shirt; while I use the opportunity to unbutton his pants and pull them down. Peeta gasps at my boldness.

"What?" I tease, the cute, confused look on his face is priceless. "You've been telling me for years you don't care if I see you naked."

"Yeah, but I never thought you'd…" Peeta searches for the right words. "You'd be the one to make the first move. Believe me I've fantasized about it, but never thought you'd actually do it."

"Well, Mr. Mellark," I say in a raspy voice as I cup him through his boxers, causing him to let out a noise that's something between a sigh and a groan. I can feel him get even harder in my hand, "Haven't you learned by now how unpredictable I am?" I slide my hand into his boxers, finding where he so badly wants to be touched, and grasp and stroke him.

"Oh, Katniss," he groans. I watch Peeta's face and his expression is that of pure wonder as he intently studies my actions. "Please don't stop," he quietly pleads.

I squeeze a little tighter; Peeta closes his eyes, throws his head back and moans my name. I feel so powerful in this moment, right now I'm in control but it's Peeta that I want to satisfy. A specific, intense desire hits me, I remembered the time my prep had thought I was out of earshot and I overheard Venia, Octavia, and Flavius comparing notes on how to best service a man orally. At the time I was slightly revolted by the thought but now I'm glad I had the crash course on how to go about doing it, because I want to bring Peeta all of the pleasure he so deserves. With one hand still attached to him, I get on my knees, and I use my other hand to tug his boxers off.

I take a moment to observe the naked form before me. Peeta no longer resembles the frail, starved boy that I pulled from the mud bank so long ago, he is now a man. His features are now more mature, the perfect amount dark blonde hair covers his chest, a shadow of stubble graces his jaw, he's broader shouldered and his limbs are more heavily muscled. My eyes travel further down I'm a little taken aback by sight of his fully erect member. I've felt it against my body countless times in bed, but never actually seen it. Naked it seems so much bigger; I must admit that I'm impressed and it only fuels my determination and desire.

"Katniss?!" Peeta chokes out as he sees my position and guesses what I'm about to do. "You don't have to…"

"But, I want to." I sincerely tell him before I lick the tip, place my hand at the base, and then open my mouth to take him in. Peeta stands as still as he can, I can sense that he doesn't know what to do with his hands, so he clinches his fists at his sides. It is awkward at first, I try to avoid scraping him with my teeth as I bob my head back and forth, trying to fit in as much of him as I can without gagging. I close my eyes so I can focus on my task. Judging from Peeta's contented moans and the ways he's calling out my name I must be doing something right. As my confidence and determination, grows I add a little gentle sucking. With my free hand I run my fingers through the coarse dark blonde hair and then explore the other part of his manhood, gingerly cupping it in my hand.

"Katniss," he moans and finally places his hands on my head, fingers tangling in my hair; not to control but to just connect us. I can feel his body tensing up; I know what's going to happen soon so I speed up. "I'm going to… Katniss stop." He tries to ease me back, but I place a hand around the thigh of his 'good' leg and I stand my ground and intensify my actions. Finally with a grunt and a thrust he comes, his member throbs in my mouth. I'm not entirely sure what to do with salty, thick fluid that he has given me, so I swallow it. The taste was totally new but something I could get used to if it meant I could pleasure Peeta like this.

"Wow! Did you? Katniss, you're amazing." Peeta says catching his breath, pulling me to my feet, wrapping his arms around me, kissing me, and pulling us back to the loveseat. "Sorry, I'm so weak in the knees that I couldn't stand anymore."

"Did I do that right?" I ask suddenly shy.

"Yeah, like I said before, you're amazing. That was so much better than any fantasy I've ever had." He whispers in my ear, his breath hot on my skin causing goose bumps to cover my skin.

"So do you fantasize a lot?" I ask teasingly.

"About you, yes," he admits, avoiding my stare. "You've been the star in every fantasy I've had since I knew what sex was." I blush, not sure how to respond. Peeta plays with the strap of my camisole. "Now, what do we have here? Well that's not fair; I shouldn't be the only one who's naked." Peeta leads me to the bed and sits me on the egde.

All of my earlier boldness subsides a little; it's only now that I notice that the lights are on and as bright as they can be. "Peeta," I beg softly. "Could you turn off the lights, please?"

"Alright," he agrees and walks over to the switch and flips it. Leaving only fireplace to illuminate the room, there is enough light to where we can just see. The mood has changed slightly, we're both a little bashful again, this is when we both have to face what we feel is our biggest inadequacies. Peeta sits on the edge of the bed and looks at me then his artificial leg. I crawl over to him and I start to remove it, I know that it annoys him in bed; it gets tangled in the sheets. After the metal contraption is off, I drop it to the floor then I massage the abrupt end of his leg below his knee. For a long time, Peeta refused take his prosthetic leg off in front of me, finally I had to let him know that it didn't bother me. Even though, sometimes I feel guilty when I see his leg and I try to think of what I could have done to have saved his leg.

"Thank you." Peeta says, turning so we're face to face, and pulls my chin up to draw my eyes to his. "You saved me; the leg was a small price to pay for my life. Please don't feel like it you caused it, the games and the Capitol did. We aren't responsible for our scars." Peeta kisses me passionately and brings my camisole up and pulls it over my head, I'm now left in my bra and panties, exposing the worst of my patch work skin, the stuff that shredded and went untreated when I was locked away for all of those months.

Instinctively, I go to cross my arms and cover myself, Peeta stops me and pleads. "Don't… you're so beautiful, please let me see you." Next he reaches around me to unhook my bra, fumbling for a moment causing us both to giggle a little. Finally he unhooks the garment and he slowly slides the straps off my shoulders and it falls to the bed, exposing my breasts to him. Peeta takes a ragged breath, mouth slightly open. After a few seconds, he finally looks into my eyes, silently asking for permission to touch them. I give him a little smile and nod, Peeta reaches up one hand to softly knead one breast, a few moments later the other hand follows suite. Sighing and closing my eyes, I enjoy the feeling of his large, warm, rough hands on my breasts; my nipples harden when he strokes them with his thumbs, next I feel his hot, wet mouth closing around one tip. I moan his name, while he suckles and teases each breast. The flames have transformed into a raging fire. I ache for his touch elsewhere.

"Touch me please…now." I implore.

Peeta slides my underwear off, and holds them for a moment before saying in an amazed voice. "You're so wet," he says and casts the panties aside. Peeta runs his hands down my thighs and parts them slowly. First he traces the folds, and finds the little bundle of nerves and lovingly rubs it, sending pleasure through me that I'd never imagined.

"Peeta!" I cry out and he inserts a finger inside me and I gasp, shocked at how good it feels, my hips writhe needing more. A second finger is added, along with a pumping motion pushing me closer to the edge of something, "More, Peeta!" I beg.

Much to my dismay Peeta stops, gently pushes me onto my back, kneels in between my spread legs, and looks straight into my eyes, issuing a demand, letting me know that he is now in control. "Just lay back and enjoy yourself." I watch his head dip down to where my thighs meet, I can feel his tongue lick and probe me, softly and slowly at first. Pressure builds as he speeds his actions. I screw my eyes shut and grab a handful of his hair and try to place him where it feels best. He groans and his hands grasp my breasts and squeeze them as his mouth works its magic. I beg and plead, for what I don't know, until stars explode before my eyes. I scream his name so loudly that I'm sure the whole district heard it.

Peeta hovers over me, clearly proud of himself, smiling broadly. He captures my mouth with his, I can taste myself, and I can't get enough of his lips. He starts to shift off of me, but I hold him in place. "No, Peeta." I whisper. "I want you inside of me. I'm ready. I don't want to wait any more."

"Protection?" He asks, I'm sure more for my piece of mind rather than his.

"It's okay Dr. Aurelius, has me on the pill. I take it every day, we'll be safe." I tell him.

"Alright, if you're sure." Peeta agrees and resumes kissing me excitedly. I had half expected the gentleman in Peeta to try to talk me out of it, thankfully he doesn't. I reach between us, in my hand I can feel his half hard member surge back to fully erect form again. Peeta uses one arm to support his weight while he guides his tip to my entrance, I brace myself. Peeta pushes himself in slowly. The sharp pain that I had expected never comes. Obviously that barrier had been broken somewhere along my series of misadventures. The only discomfort I feel is a stretching sensation that quickly passes and gives way to pleasure.

"You're so tight, Katniss." Peeta tells me in a strangled voice holding my gaze. I give him a confused look, my naivety apparent. "No, baby, that's a good thing, it feels so good." He assures me with an awed look on his face.

At first we're a little clumsy, although soon we find a rhythm. I wrap my legs around him, allowing him deeper. I start to moan Peeta's name as I start to feel pleasure, he takes the cue, and speeds up. Peeta grabs my hips with both hands to hold me in place while he thrusts faster. I wrap one arm around the back of his neck and the other around his middle in an attempt anchor myself to him.

"I'm going to come!" Peeta cries out, seconds later he finishes and I can feel a throbbing and warmth inside me. Peeta rolls us onto our sides, but we somehow manage to stay connected. For several minutes we lay in a tangle of limbs, catching our breath, neither of us wanting to move "You love me," Peeta whispers. "Real or not real."

"Real." I reply, and kiss him tenderly before drifting off to the most wonderful, restful sleep I've had since I was a little girl.


	4. Settling In

**The Unopened Door**

**Chapter 4: Settling In**

I'm the first to wake. Outside the sun is just starting to rise. I find myself under the blankets, wrapped up with Peeta. I'm happy, _no that's not enough,_ blissful a word befitting the emotion I am feeling. I look around the room, then to my naked, slumbering bedmate, I remember last night, and everything feels so right.

One of Peeta's hands rests on my chest, I study it. I can see the scars I gave him when I bit his hand as he kept me from taking the nightlock, after I shot Coin. I love his hands, they're so large and powerful, I've seen them lift heavy loads and overpower vicious enemies. Yet, his hands are also the most gentle I've ever known, creating delicate, beautiful works of art. These hands, these wonderful, talented hands I know will bring me pleasure if I only ask for it.

As much as I want to stay in his arms, nature calls and I'm going to have to get up sometime anyway, I decide to get out of bed. Ever so gently, I pull away from Peeta, pick up and redress in the clothes that we haphazardly discarded last night. I stir the still hot embers in the fireplace and add wood to the fire. I tip toe into the bathroom and brush my teeth, then go down stairs.

I hate to leave Peeta's house, but I decide that I need to check on Buttercup, I haven't been around much lately. Outside, the rain has moved out and it's still cool, but spring is defiantly in the air. Upon opening the door I'm assaulted by angry meowing, apparently even the mangy old tom cat gets lonely too. After petting Buttercup for a couple of minutes, I stroll through the house and I do a quick mental inventory of what I'll need today. As I go through my closet to find clothes for the day I stumble upon the box of things that my mother sent me when I got back from the Capitol. Inside the box are my plant book, my parents' wedding photo, and the locket that Peeta gave me on the beach. I immediately decide that the book and photo are going with me to Peeta's today.

I look at the locket, it was a gift from Peeta so it's special, but it was supposed to convince me to forget him and embrace a life with Gale. I shudder at the memory. I'm torn as to what to do with it, when an idea suddenly hits me. Carrying my clothes and the box I go to my study and search through my box of pictures from the Capitol, I had never really looked through them before. It takes me several minutes, but I finally find what I'm looking for, a picture of Peeta smiling small enough to be put into the locket. With deft fingers, I carefully remove Gale's picture and toss it in the trash. I decide to remove my mom and Prim's picture too placing them carefully in my plant book, I reason that it would be too hard to carry her picture with me every day, just too painful; I already carry her in my heart. I painstakingly cut out Peeta's picture and place it in the locket, the photo is from the Victory tour, it was a little over two years ago and he looks much different now. _I'll replace the picture with a more current one later_ , I tell myself and I place the locket around my neck. Wearing it finally feels right.

I walk back to the front door to leave and Buttercup is at my heels, he is determined to come with me. "You want to go home too, huh?" I ask and he gives me a whiney meow in return.

I put my bow and arrows in my box of things, put it under one arm, I leave my house with Buttercup close behind, knowing that it will never be my home again, _not that it ever was really_. Walking the path way to Peeta's door something catches my attention in the yard. A little yellow flower, the year's first dandelion, and I pluck it up.

Hoping that Peeta is asleep, I enter and let Buttercup in. I had never meant to be gone for so long and the thought of Peeta waking up alone, thinking that I abandoned him, saddens me. Apparently he is still in bed because the house is quiet. Assembling bread, butter, tea and the dandelion on a tray, I carry breakfast up the stairs.

Peeta starts to stir when he hears the door open. "Good morning beautiful!" He calls hoarsely from the bed, his voice still carrying an adorable sleepy quality, and reaches out for me. "Aw, you have clothes on," his complaint is almost childish.

I set the tray on the night stand and crawl into bed beside him. "Sorry, I had to go to my house and get some things."

"Any regrets?" Peeta asks me, his tone suddenly seriously.

I purse my lips and reply, "Yes" as somberly as I can without busting into a grin. His shoulders slump, he is dejected, I can't keep the charade up so in a tone that reflects how I actually feel I honestly answer him, "My only regret is that we hadn't done _that_ sooner." I let the smile that earlier was threatening to consume the entirety of my face, Peeta should have no doubt to the happiness I feel when he sees this smile.

A relieved expression quickly covers his face and he asks me sarcastically, "You just think you are so funny, don't you?" Peeta lunges for me while I'm laughing at him. I'm enveloped in his arms and he kisses me until I can't breathe. I'm tempted to keep this going and have a repeat of last night, but I can hear Peeta's stomach rumbling. Breaking the kiss, I remind Peeta that the tea is getting cold and we should eat.

Peeta looks the tray over and picks up the dandelion. "These things are out already?"

"Yep." I reply, "I always loved when the dandelions came up it meant that spring was here, new hope for everything. You taught me that, even if you didn't realize it at the time." For a moment we smile at each other knowingly.

Peeta picks up the dandelion. "So you said that these things are edible?"Peeta asks ask he looks over the yellow petals, I nod 'yes'. He pops it into his mouth, chews, and he made a disgusted face, "It must be an acquired taste."

I laugh at him, "The blooms are best battered and fried, they're awful raw. The greens are good in salad."

I find Peeta's boxers as he's reattaching his leg, then we settle in front of the fire on the loveseat. As we eat, Peeta asks about some of the items that are around the room. He can't remember exactly where all of it came from, his memory still isn't totally back, and it may never be. I tell him about the things on the mantle, they're mostly tokens from the Victory tour, the shells we found on the beach from District 4, the large purple quartz crystal that was given to us in District 1, and the fancy clock from District 3.

"Why would I keep stuff from the Victory tour?" Peeta asks out loud, although it seems more like he is questioning himself, rather than me.

"We liked the Districts better than we did the Capitol." I remind him. "Sometimes we had fun, while we were on tour, hiding from Effie, and messing with Haymitch when he was hung over. Also that's when we got to know each other and really became friends."

"And became engaged, for convenience." Peeta adds.

"Yeah, but that part wasn't so bad, you made a fantastic proposal. Besides, I could have done a lot worse to quote Haymitch." I peek up from my tea cup and give Peeta a little wink. "Maybe you could try again sometime. Next time I might be a little more enthusiastic and genuine."

"Really?" Peeta asks sounding like his interest is piqued.

"Yes, really," I respond.

Peeta seems to think about for a second. "I'll have to keep that in mind."

"But Peeta, I think I have to tell you something…" I tell him soberly, there is one point I feel we have to discuss before we finally settle things between us. I hesitate because I know that it could be a deal breaker. "I haven't changed my mind about kids."

"I know," Peeta says thoughtfully as he takes my hands in his. "All that I ask of you is to be open to the discussion of children. We're not anywhere near   
ready to have kids and we may never be. I just would like it to be an option in the future. Could you agree to that?"

After of few moments of contemplating it, really mulling it over I acquiesce, "I can agree to that."

"Thank you," Peeta says softly. In this moment I know he'll probably convince me, someday maybe, but not any time soon.

A few moments of silence follow, then I ask something that I'd been curious about since I found this room. "So, when you did all of this, did you ever think that we share this room?"

"When Ceaser interviewed me, the story or the **lie** I told him was set in here. In my imagination this was where we would toast and then make love." Peeta shyly confesses. "But, in reality I never thought it would actually happen, I hoped it would… I thought that we would be forced to marry then you would sleep in here and I'd be at the end of the hall. We would have lived liked roommates. I swear that I would have never consummated the marriage unless you asked me to, only then I would have shared this room with you."

"What about now?" I inquire.

"You're still welcome here," Peeta tells me. "I would gladly share all that I have with you.

"I'd like that," I say and snuggle up to Peeta. The next thing I know Buttercup hops into the bed and curls up between us.

"Buttercup!?" Peeta looks pleasantly surprised, and starts to scratch the cat behind the ears.

"I hope you don't mind," I apologize, "He got lonely, and besides our house never felt like home."

"Of course I don't mind," Peeta replies. "I've been thinking of asking you to stay here for a while now… Or I could move to your place. Where ever you like is fine with me, I just want to be with you."

"I like it here," My answer is simple, trying not to laugh at his shocked expression. "I feel at home here with you…Plus, I love this room. I might even share it with you, especially if you keep doing to me what you did last night." I teasingly add.

"Oh, I think I can do that," Peeta purrs and starts to kiss my neck. Buttercup gets upset because his affection has ceased and he runs off. Slowly he kisses a trail to my ear and nibbles on my lobe, sending tingling sensations throughout my being. His hands roam my body. They drift down my sides to the hem of my shirt. "May I?" He huskily asks. I smile in reply. The shirt is off in an instant, along with my other clothes, and my body is drawn to his. Peeta looks at my neck and notices my locket.

"Is this?" He asks softly and then opens the locket.

"I finally put the right picture in there," I tell him sincerely, the smile I receive in response melts my heart.

No more words are needed just actions. Our kisses are deep and needy. I can taste the bread we just ate on his lips. Peeta's hands knead my breasts and I can feel my desire for him increase, I want and need more. Sliding off the loveseat, Peeta than situates himself in front of me, he lifts my legs and slings them over his shoulders. He gives me a devilish grin; I think he likes doing this to me.

"Oh, please," I beg, knowing what he is about to do. I'd be lying if I deny that was the most unexpectedly enjoyable part of last night; I never knew I could feel like this. The feeling of his mouth is incredible, just when I think it can't get any better, Peeta adds his fingers, the combination is amazing. His tongue caresses my sensitive bundle of nerves, while his fingers stroke some newfound center of pleasure. We communicate through a series of moans, groans, and sighs. Releasing control, I grasp the back of the loveseat as I call his name. I dare to watch him as he pleasures me, what I see is as much a turn on as what he's doing. I can't believe how intimate this moment is, how wrapped up in him I am, and I come when we make eye contact.

Peeta slides my legs off of his shoulders, rises up, and kisses a trail up to my mouth. "I need you now, Peeta," I moan into his lips. Even before I can come down from my high Peeta is pushing inside of me and starts to thrust slowly.

"I love your body so much, Katniss," he whispers like a prayer. I wrap my legs around his waist and my hands grip his shoulders to draw him closer. Today feels even better than last night, Peeta must sense it too because he is speeding up. After a several incredible minutes I can feel Peeta tense up, he must be getting close. Mentally, I prepare myself for his release, disappointed that this will be over soon. But instead, to my pleasant surprise, he pulls out and says seductively, "Katniss, I want to try something." Peeta shakily sits on the loveseat, and motions to me, "Come sit in my lap."

Before continuing our lovemaking, I pause a moment to take him in my mouth, not only to pleasure him but also to help lubricate. He groans and pulls my hair back to get a better view of my actions as I try to fit as much of him in my mouth as I can. Peeta calls to me sweetly, "Please, baby, I want to be inside you."

I cautiously straddle his lap. Peeta aligns his tip with my entrance, I lower my body slowly. We both sigh as we process the new sensations, he feels so much bigger this way. The stubble on his face grazes my chest when rests his head between my breasts and his hands on my waist. I start to rise slightly then fall, in a bouncing motion, holding on to the back of the loveseat to aid my movement.

"Like this?" He nods and moans in reply. When my confidence in the new position grows I speed up, increasing my own pleasure, a familiar tension is building within me. Peeta's mouth teases and nips at my breast as I rock my body up and down and his hands grab my ass firmly. "Peeta, I think I'm going to come," I gasp and start to move faster and less gracefully, my body is eager for its release. Peeta attaches to one nipple with his mouth, while he rolls the other one between his thumb and forefinger, and starts to buck his hips to match my rhythm. I'm sent over the edge, I cry out his name and my body starts to shudder around his member. He follows seconds later, burying himself deep in me. The feeling is delicious, he throbs, and I contract. We're a shivering, breathless, glorious mess, covered in sweat, neither one of us cares though. Our arms are wrapped around each other, holding on tight while catching our breath.

Totally spent, I let my body fall to the empty side of the loveseat and Peeta pulls my legs into his lap. "Afterglow looks good on you," Peeta tells me with a grin. I blush in response, not really sure what to say. Peeta rubs my feet lazily and we fall into a comfortable silence.

I think about everything that has happened in the last twenty-four hours, this feels so right I'm where I belong. I sit up and grab his hand, "Peeta, let's do it."

"Do what?" Peeta asks and looks at me curiously.

"Let's toast and make it official, to us at least." I implore him.

"Are you sure?" He asks earnestly, I know he wants me to absolutely ready for the next step. "Please don't feel like you have to just because we've made love or because we want to live together …"

"No," I cut him off. "I'm ready and I want us to share our life. We're always going to have bad days, nightmares, and we'll never be able to erase the past, but together we can survive. You make me want to live. Please be my husband."

Peeta smiles at me and says teasingly, "Hey, I thought that you wanted me to propose. That one was better than the fake one I gave you."

"Sorry," I laugh. "I guess I got impatient. So, how about it?"

"Yes, but let's be a little more official about it," Peeta chides.

"How could be _more official_?"

"A ring," he states simply, gets off the loveseat, and walks over to a chest of drawers and pulls out a small black box. He then makes his way back to me, gets down one knee, and says, "Katniss Everdeen, l love you _always_ … Will you marry me?"

"Yes," I giggle, slide down to join him on the floor, and we share a happy kiss.

He opens the box to reveal a pearl ring and not just any pearl, it's the one he gave me on the beach. Peeta slips the ring on my left hand.

"Where did you find this? I thought that I had lost it!" I exclaim as I examine the ring.

"Johanna found it in the uniform the doctors cut off of you _that_ day. She said that I was supposed to give it back to you when the time was right." Peeta tells me "Johanna told me that you would carry it with you everywhere and that you would kiss it when you thought no one was looking. When I heard that I knew that you did feel something for me, for real. That's when I decided that I would come back here and try to build a life with you."

"Stupid Johanna," I sigh. "Who knew she could be so likable?"

"She kind of grows on you, huh?"

Our toasting is simple. We sit in front of the fire, naked, and take the last slice of toast from the tray. Peeta's tough, almost heat resistant hand holds the bread over the fire until it is lightly toasted. Next we recite the short vows, feed each other the bread, and sing the wedding song, well I sing and Peeta tries to. Then we make love again.

After a joint shower Peeta starts on a cake, I go to invite Haymitch over for dinner, and then I call my mother to tell her the news. She is happy for us.

We make lamb stew with rice for dinner and we don't mention our news. Peeta brings out the cake for dessert.

"What's the cake for? You two finally do it and toast?" Haymitch asks, thinking he was teasing us, he is well beyond buzzed and still drinking.

"Actually yes, we did." Peeta says happily. Haymitch chokes on his drink and spits down his chin. Apparently we surprised him, we try not to laugh at him and we're not successful.

"Well, it's about time." Haymitch tells us after he has collected himself. "Maybe now you'll consider yourselves to be adults and you won't come to me to solve all of your problems like a pair of kids."

"That's pretty big talk from the guy that we have remind to tie his shoes, wipe his face, and put to bed at least once a week." I retort and Peeta laughs.

After eating the cake we see Haymitch to the door, much to our surprise he captures us in a big hug and says gruffly. "Congratulations kids, I'm happy for you." A tear escapes the corner of his eye. I wipe it away with my thumb. Haymitch kisses my head and slaps Peeta on the shoulder. "Best of luck."

"Thank you, Haymitch," I whisper. He turns and leaves for his house without another word.

"It never would have happened without you." Peeta tells him.

Peeta and I stand there holding hands and we watch him for a moment. Suddenly Peeta picks me up and starts to carry me up the stairs. "What _are_ you doing?" I ask him.

"Well Mrs. Mellark if you must know, I'm taking my wife to bed." Peeta informs me.

"You're my husband now. Real or not real?" I ask him when we reach the landing.

"Real, Katniss, it's real." Peeta replies lovingly and opens the door to our room and our new life.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fic! It was not my best work but I wanted a happy ending with more detail than the brillent Suzanne Collins gave us.


End file.
